


A Funeral for Butterflies

by clonesanity



Series: pleasure and death [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, I Don't Even Know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesanity/pseuds/clonesanity
Summary: How did it feel, moth killer?





	A Funeral for Butterflies

That sound is the kaleidoscopic gasp of butterflies,  
the wail of swallowtails and metalmarks,  
glittering like fish just hooked from the sea,  
killed by the hunger.

I really liked you.

How did it feel, moth killer?  
Did you feel the thunk as my longings  
smashed onto your windshield at 12 over the speed limit?  
I know that when the big ones go splat  
you feel proud and sick at the same time.  
And glad the glass didn't crack.

It hurts.

You saw me, watching there with your liquid eyes.  
You saw me vibrating with possibility while you planned my fall.  
You knew I could not resist this chance  
to come into the garden with you,  
to know everything you knew.  
You saw me. But I never saw you.  
I only saw my reflection gazing back from the pool  
with a look I did not recognize.

Don't pull it.

Don't touch the wings.  
Don't touch them or they'll never fly again.  
I want to hold them in and  
wait for the flutter-flap to return.  
I want to forget about all this gore  
and have butterfly jam on toast.  
I want to lay the table with paisley cloth.  
So stay.

What did I just say?

I must squeeze and squeeze  
and rage and scream and pray  
to save the butterflies that remain.  
There's still some inside me, waiting.  
Waiting for you and waiting for me.  
When they gain strength the wings  
will dust off the quiet places  
you never knew were there.  
And you will see.  
And you will come,  
willed by the hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @sestra_marie.
> 
> This poem needs more rage but sorrow is all I can manage to feel for Villanelle at the moment.
> 
> I’m **@clonesanity** on Twitter. I promise I'm less pretentious in real life.


End file.
